Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottled carbonated drink containing indigestible dextrin, including a caramel composition and a high-intensity sweetener added thereto. The present invention also relates to a method for producing a bottled carbonated drink containing indigestible dextrin, characterized in that exuding of a dissolved carbon dioxide is suppressed by adding a caramel composition and a high-intensity sweetener in the bottled carbonated drink containing indigestible dextrin.
Background Art
A carbonated drink is a soft drink which is capable of giving cooling sensation and invigorating sensation due to not only flavor thereof, but also stimulation of a carbon dioxide gas when drinking, and has been widespread, heretofore. However, a dissolved carbon dioxide (hereinafter sometimes referred simply to as a “carbon dioxide gas”) has a property of being likely to be exuded from the drink, and a carbonated drink from which the carbon dioxide gas has been exuded, namely, a carbonated drink having decreased concentration of dissolved carbon dioxide, becomes unpreferable in palatability. Regardless of type of bottles such as can, bottle, and PET bottle, the pressure is released after opening, thus exuding the carbon dioxide gas over time. After opening, a 1.5 L or 2 L PET bottle is often served for drinking over several days by repeating closing and opening while being kept refrigerated. A portable bottled carbonated drink in a PET bottle, which has recently been spread, is often left to stand in a non-refrigerated state over a long period of time till the drink is drunk up after opening, and thus the carbon dioxide gas is exuded during this period.
Regarding the suppression of a decrease in the dissolved carbon dioxide of a common carbonated drink (exuding of a carbon dioxide gas), for example, there has been proposed that cavitation is allowed to occur under pressurization conditions in a drink which is allowed to contain a carbon dioxide gas in advance, or a drink naturally containing a carbon dioxide gas, whereby, the dissolved carbon dioxide gas in the drink is caused to be more minute (Patent Document 1), and that, using water, which is believed to have small molecular cluster, as a raw material, a raw liquid is allowed to absorb a carbon dioxide gas by a gas mixer to produce the drink (Patent Document 2). However, in both cases, there were problems such as requirement of large-scale production facilities, deterioration of flavor of a carbonated drink, and insufficient effect.